Social networking sites have become popular with Internet users. Users of social networking sites often have the ability to create and manage social networks that include other users of the social networking service. In connection with the social networking services, users may have the ability to update a status associated with a user account to inform members of their social network of a current thought, activity, event, or the like. Members of the user's social network can view the user's status and take other actions, if desired.
Some users of social networking sites have extensive social networks, and may view information relating to a large number of social networking accounts. By way of example, one or more members of a user's social network may update statuses, post photographs, post links, or the like. Similarly, members of the user's social network may submit data to the social networking service to reflect a thought, mood, or event, or to share information such as a link, a document, or another resource with other users. All of these data and other events, which may be collectively referred to herein as “feed data,” may be viewable by the user at a given time. Because user interfaces for social networking services typically represent feed data in a vertically aligned orientation, wherein older events move down a vertical column, the viewable portion of the feed data is typically limited by the available vertical extent of a display device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.